


The Future Ain't What It Used To Be

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [27]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Loss, Pain, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'The Future Ain't What It Used To Be' by Meatloaf.





	The Future Ain't What It Used To Be

The lowest point should’ve been when the war ended in the Independents defeat. Mal never thought he could go any lower, but he should’ve known better.

When the Tams came aboard his boat, when Kaylee was shot, when Niska took to torturing him and even let him die, nothing could break Malcolm Reynolds.

The truth that came from Miranda, losing Book and Wash, it tore pieces from him, but he still managed to fly true.

Then the day came when he asked her to stay and be his forever and ever.

Inara Serra walked away.

And Mal was left broken.


End file.
